Void no Tsukaima
by Trace Carter
Summary: A failure of a mage reaches out and draws upon a power greater than any she had dreamed of, bringing with it a man who has learned to harness it. He will be her guide in learning to master her strength and harness the powers of magic.


**Void no Tsukaima**

**So, this story has been bouncing around in my head ever since I read Zero no Tsukaima: Saito the Onmyoji, and I finally think I'm ready to begin it. I've been working with this OC for a good amount of time, dating back to my early days on this site, so I hope he meets your expectations.**

**As Zero no Tsukaima: Saito the Onmyoji inspired this fic there will be similarities, but I am not trying to rip SeerKing off in any way. I have received permission from SeerKing to use ideas from his work so any similarities will be credited to him. His fic is amazing and I am always looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Anyways, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière sat in a classroom at the Tristain Academy of magic waiting for the day's lesson to begin. Soon the students had all arrived and taken their seats and a round woman wearing a purple cloak and hat over a black dress walked in.

"Hello class," said the woman, "my name is Chevreuse and I will be your instructor today. Can anyone tell me the basic elements of magic?"

A student stood up to answer the question, "The five elements are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Void."

"Correct," said Chevreuse, "though the element of Void has been considered a lost element due and hasn't been seen since the time of the Founder Brimir. Today you will be learning about the element of Earth."

Chevreuse placed three stones on the podium in front of her, "Earth magic is integral to everyday life," she explained, "without it we wouldn't be able to farm or raise buildings or forge weapons. One of the basic uses for Earth magic is transmutation."

After saying that she waved her wand and the stones on the podium changed to glittering metal.

"Is that gold?" asked a red-haired girl.

"No," said Chevreuse, "it's just brass. Only a square class mage could transmute gold. I am just, a triangle mage." she finished with a self-important cough.

"Now I would like one of you to come forward and try your hand at transmutation," said Chevreuse, looking around the room, "miss Vallière, why don't you give it a try?"

The whole room tensed then erupted with protests.

"Quiet everyone!" said Chevreuse.

"Professor Chevreuse," said the red-haired girl from before.

"Yes miss Zerbst?" said Chevreuse.

"Um, you haven't taught Louise before have you?" said the girl, "It might be better if someone else performs the spell."

"That's enough of that," said Chevreuse, "I won't have you degrading each other in my class. Miss Vallière please come forward and try."

As Louise walked to the front of the room, students ducked under or behind their desks and a blue haired girl named Tabitha calmly walked out while reading her book.

Louise raised her wand…

xXsceneXx

"Headmaster," said a green haired woman whose name was Longueville, "everything is set for tomorrow's summoning ritual."

"That's good," said Old Osmond, the headmaster, as his familiar mouse scampered back to him, "so it's white today."

A vein pulsed on Longueville's head, "Please refrain from using your familiar to peek up my skirt."

Osmond began to hobble around and mumble unintelligently.

"And please stop pretending to be senile!" snapped Longueville.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the room and knocked Longueville off her feet.

"What was that?" said Longueville.

"I believe miss Chevreuse is teaching the second years today," said Osmond.

"Ah, that explains it," said Longueville.

xXsceneXx

Back in the classroom, things looked like a bomb had gone off. Considering the fact that Louise's transmutation spell had caused the pebbles to explode like a high-powered explosive, that term was quite accurate. Desks were knocked over, the windows were shattered, and Professor Chevreuse had been thrown to the ground.

"It seems I made a small mistake," said Louise.

"Why do you even try?" yelled one student.

"You should just quit!" yelled another, "Your success rate is always ZERO!"

xXsceneXx

Louise was asked to stay behind and clean up the classroom due to her blowing it up. Once she had finished, she packed up her bags and walked out to find her rival, the red-haired girl from earlier, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, waiting for her.

"So, Louise, looks like you failed again," said Kirche.

"So? What of it?" growled Louise.

"I'm just wondering if you'll fail like this during the summoning ritual tomorrow," said Kirche.

"I'll show you!" said Louise, "I'll summon the greatest familiar of them all! If there is one spell I'm good at, it's Summon Servant!"

"We'll see then," said Kirche as she walked off with a laugh.

It was only later that night that Louise fully realized what she had declared to her rival and nemesis.

"Founder Brimir," prayed Louise, "please bless me and help me summon the greatest familiar of them all."

Louise then laid down in her bed and thought about what kind of familiar she would summon tomorrow.

'_It would be amazing if I summoned something like a Dragon, or a Gryphon, or even a Chimera! Or better yet, a hybrid of two of them! I'll show all of them that I'm not some failure!_'

With those happy thoughts she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her possible familiars.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Louise was up bright and early, eager to find out what kind of magnificent creature she would summon. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast before following the rest of her class out to the field where the ceremony would take place. She watched anxiously as the other students performed the spell and summoned their familiars. Many different things were summoned, including, a fire salamander, a mole, a frog, and even a dragon.

"Has everyone had a chance to go?" asked Jean Colbert, the teacher who was supervising the ritual.

Louise was about to speak up, but Kirche beat her to it, "Louise hasn't gone yet."

The field was then filled with the sound of jeers and taunts.

"Silence," said Colbert, causing everyone to shut up, "there will be none of that. Miss Vallière, please step forward."

Filled with anxiety, Louise stepped onto the array carved into the ground and searched deep within her for the courage to face her fellow students and probably fail. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation within her core, somewhat akin to burning, but welcoming instead of painful. Feeling the sensation spread and fill her with energy, Louise pointed her wand forward and a faint aura of magic appeared around her. Taking a breath, she felt the magic fill her lungs and she began

"_**My familiar that exists beyond the great veil,**_" chanted Louise, "_**you who exists across the vast universe.**_"

The students that were watching stared in shock at Louise as they heard a voice of power and magic overlapping with hers as she spoke the words of her summoning spell, as they couldn't believe that the student they saw as the school failure was layering such complex power in her spell.

"_**I call upon you with all my power,**_" she continued, "_**come before me and appear!**_"

As her incantation ended, there was silence in the courtyard, as the students watched to see if Louise's spell would end in an explosion as always, but suddenly, the air in front of Louise seemed to fold in on itself, twisting, until a rip appeared in the air, as if reality itself had torn open, and a young man wearing a worn brown cloak was deposited on the ground.

"Did the Zero just summon a commoner?" asked a Student in shock before the most of the group started to laugh.

Not everyone joined in in the jeers though, as Tabitha regarded the teen with a curious look, as she noticed a jewel hanging from a short earing chain on his right ear that looked more expensive than any commoner could afford.

"Mr. Colbert," said Louise, "I've made a mistake. Please let me try again!"

"I'm sorry," said the bald professor, "the Familiar Summoning Ritual is a sacred rite that has been passed down from the days of the Founder Brimir. Any being you summoned is to be your contracted Familiar. To go against this is sacrilege."

Hearing this, Louise hung her head in shame and walked over to the young man she had summoned, "_Pentagram of the five holy elements,_" said Louise, her voice no longer layered with power, "_bless this humble being as my familiar._"

Louise then leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss, causing the teen's eyes to widen in shock, before he suddenly gripped his hand as smoking letters appeared on the back of it, like they were being burned on.

"Congratulations Miss Vallière," said the teacher, "you have performed the Summon Servant and Contract Familiar spells perfectly. You may all head back to your dorms, the next group will be coming soon to participate in the Ceremony."

xXsceneXx

"By the Founder," groaned Louise as she flung herself down on her bed, "why did I have to summon a commoner as a Familiar?"

Said commoner had a few things to say, but to Louise, all that came out of his mouth was unintelligible gibberish. He Familiar's inability to say anything understandable only worsened the pinkette's mood and inevitably her temper boiled over, causing her to draw her wand and cast a silence spell upon her familiar.

And of course, it blew up in their faces.

"The hell was that for?" coughed her Familiar, causing Louise to look at him in shock, "why did you cast an explosion in my face?"

"I can understand you now!" exclaimed Louise.

"And I you," said the man, "am I correct to assume that the explosion you cast was some kind of translation spell?"

"Actually, it was supposed to be a silence spell," blushed Louise.

"I see," said the man, "in any case, might I know the name of the Mage that summoned me, and the location of where I have been summoned?"

"Right," said Louise as she composed herself, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Duke de La Vallière. We are at the Tristain Academy of Magic in the Kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia."

"So, this is a school that teaches magic?" mused the man, "Interesting. Not much different than my world then. Tell me, do you know of the nine elements?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise, "There are only four elements, five if you count the lost element of void. What nonsense is this about nine elements?"

"Hardly nonsense," said the man as the jewel on the earring he wore began to glow as he waved his hand through the air, drawing several runes in the air, "the nine elements define the laws of magic. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Wood, Light, Dark, and finally Void. Understanding this is the first level to unlocking the secrets of magic."

"Who are you?" asked Louise.

The man smiled and stood tall, "I am Kazi Aloquin Carter, Level five Sorcerer of the seventh order."

Louise instantly paled and staggered back, "…I summoned a noble?!"


End file.
